


Surprise Showers

by drakecestanon



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Incest, Kissing, M/M, Rain, Sibling Incest, Spring, Uncharted Spring Week, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 15:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakecestanon/pseuds/drakecestanon
Summary: For Day 7 ofUncharted Spring Week.Prompts: Lemonade, Rain showers,Green, Easter,Soak up the sunNate and Sam were enjoying themselves on the beach when the rain decided to roll in.





	

“Can’t beat this view, huh?”  Sam asked as he rolled over slightly in his beach chair to peer at his brother over the pair of sunglasses that were resting on his nose.  They were both dressed in appropriate beach wear; shorts, t-shirts and sandals.  Perfect for a relaxing day by the ocean.

 

“Sure can’t,” Nathan replied with a relaxed smile on his face.  He glanced over towards the ocean and took in the scenery that Sam was talking about; crystal clear aquamarine water lapping at the pristine white shores of sand while the hot, Caribbean sunshine beat down on them.  If it wasn’t for the gentle sea breeze that glided over the beach, they might have overheated.  But as it was, the temperature was just _right_.

 

“You sure know how to pick a good spot for a vacation, this beach is _gorgeous_ ,” Sam commented as he reached down to pick up his beverage from where it was nestled in the sand.  To the regular passerby, it appeared to just be lemonade, but this particular lemonade had an _adult_ twist to it, in the form of an added splash of vodka.  Considering that Sam and Nate’s usual standby was beer, it was actually pretty good.

 

“Well you know, I’ve been around here and there,” Nathan lightly bragged as he folded his arms behind his head.  “You get to learn where the good spots are.”

 

“Uh huh,” Sam commented before taking a sip from the straw that was poking out from his glass, while condensation dripped onto the white sand below.  “Why don’t you rub it in a little more, _Nathan_.”  Not that Sam hadn’t had his fair share of traveling _after_ the events following finding Avery’s treasure, but it was still nothing compared to what Nathan had done while he was rotting away in Panama.  And it still smarted just a little bit, even though he was happy for his little brother and all of the amazing things that he had accomplished.  Even if it _was_ all without him.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m _sorry_ ,” Nathan said with a sheepish chuckle, getting up from his reclined position in order to reach out and touch Sam on the arm.  “You know that if I could have done all of that with you, I _would have_.”

 

“I know, I know,” Sam replied as he put his drink back down and then reached up to slide his sunglasses further up on his head.  “It’s fine Nathan.  What’s done is done.  I’m over it, and I’m just glad that I get to do all of this stuff with you _now_.”  He smiled as he met Nathan’s worried eyes, and placed a hand on top of his little brother’s in an affectionate gesture.  “Let’s just enjoy our vacation and not let feelings from the past get in the way, huh?”

 

Nathan nodded.  “Yeah, you’re right,” he agreed as he rolled over enough to lean out of his chair just a little bit.  “Come here, I’ll make it up to you.”

 

“You’d better,” Sam teased as he leaned over to meet his brother in between their chairs, and craned his neck so that he could plant a kiss on Nathan’s lips.  One of the perks of being on vacation on an island owned by a foreign nation was that no one knew that they were brothers.  Even though they had the same last name, they could claim that they were married as opposed to being related.  So they could easily display affection between each other out in the open, and it was _nice_.

 

Nathan easily returned the kiss, and just as he was tilting his head so that he could slide his tongue into Sam’s mouth, a fat drop of rain splashed the top of his nose.  “What the hell?”  He sputtered as he pulled away from his older brother.  Somehow they had missed the grey rain clouds that were now rolling in.

 

“It’s just a little rain,” Sam said with amusement as he felt some raindrops pelting him from above.  “It’ll pass.”  He leaned back in to continue what he and Nathan were doing, but then the rain started to fall a little harder.  “We could go back to our hotel room for a little while, and have some _fun_ there,” Sam suggested as a slight smirk quirked at his lips.  “Until the rain’s over, anyway.”

 

“That sounds like a _great_ idea,” Nathan agreed as he started to get up from his lounge chair.  Wet spots dotted the front of his shirt where the rain had landed.  “Race you there.  Winner gets to decide what we do,” he proposed with a cheeky grin of his own.

 

“You’re _on_ ,” Sam said as he hurried to get up from his seat, almost knocking it over in the process.


End file.
